Depois de um dia de trabalho
by Yuki-Yasha Higurashi
Summary: Quente, muito quente, só leia se estiver com muito frio, pois são duas páginas de calor Dx


**DEPOIS DE UM DIA DE TRABALHO**

**D**epois de um dia de trabalho, a única coisa que eu quero agora, depois da minha banheira com água morna e pétalas de rosa, é a minha cama king size no meu flat.

Eu quero meus lençóis cor de paixão, de algodão egípcio. Minha camisola vermelha e minúscula, cheia de rendinhas e transparente. Quero dormir sem roupa de baixo, só curtindo meu apartamento no quadragésimo andar, com as janelas abertas.

Eu gostaria também do meu namorado, mas quando estava a procurar seu nome no celular, lembrei que eu estava solteira há quase vinte e quatro horas.

Não fiquei triste, ao contrário, fiquei feliz por poder brincar comigo mesma, entorpecida pelo sono e pela excitação que me engoliam. Depois de um orgasmo bem merecido, relaxei todos os músculos de meu corpo e dormi descoberta, sendo abraçada pelo vento frio da noite.

Não vi nem ouvi nada, pois estava dormindo, mas sei que, pela minha janela do quadragésimo andar de um flat, um homem delicioso apareceu. Não que eu pudesse identificar, mas, por uma suposição, acho que usava a típica roupa de ladrão: casaco preto de lã, com um cinto preto e uma calça preta cheia de bolsos, além, é claro, de uma bolsa preta – e provavelmente cheia de aquisições – para colocar tudo o que puder dentro.

Ele entrou pela janela que fica na diagonal da minha cama. Acho que ele nem teve tempo de olhar o apartamento, pois a primeira coisa que viu foi minha pele alva refletida na luz da lua cheia. Não pude ver – afinal, estava dormindo –, mas sei que o desejo e a excitação subiram em seu olhar e em suas ações.

Com seu corpo suado – certamente por ter, não sei como, escalado o prédio – começou a se despir. Seus ombros eram largos e sua pele, um pouco bronzeada. A luz refletia o molhado de seu suor, e mesmo sem eu conseguir ver, sonhei erótico. Seus músculos eram mais do que bem definidos, eram cavados. Ele começou a tirar o resto da roupa e subiu vagarosamente em minha cama.

Aí, sim, comecei a sentir algo se mexendo perto de minhas pernas. Perto não, NAS minhas pernas, pois ele as estava beijando, como se me acordasse.

Ainda entorpecida, principalmente pelo sonho nada recatado que acabara de ter, mexi as pernas, sensualmente, deixando a desejar o que estaria no meio delas. O homem prendeu a respiração e foi subindo seus beijos, passando direto pelo meu âmago e se dirigindo aos meus seios.

"Tem um homem estranho fazendo coisas não tão estranhas em cima de mim, na minha cama" foi a única coisa racional que pensei, depois de agarrar seus cabelos num gemido, adorando o que ele fazia em meu peito.

Com lambidas, ele foi subindo pelo meu pescoço – me fazendo arrepiar até o dedão do pé – e, finalmente, eu pensei, alcançou minha boca. Parecíamos dois selvagens necessitando um da boca do outro para sobreviver. Foi um beijo feroz, sem direção. As mãos dele passeavam por todas as minhas curvas, tais quais as minhas, que passeavam por suas costas rijas e escorregadias.

Suspirei quando senti seu membro viril roçando em minha vulva, e apertei o abraço, querendo mais. Ele não falou uma palavra, apenas pude sentir sua respiração sorridente em meu pescoço, como se dissesse "apressadinha, você, não?" ou então "quanto mais esperar, melhor.". Eu gemia baixinho a cada toque que sentia, e protestava em suspiros a demora do _grand finale_.

Somente pelo contato externo, pude perceber que ele era bem – não, otimamente – dotado. Não era enorme, mas não saía da categoria "grande" e sua espessura levaria qualquer uma ao êxtase, só de olhar.

Quando ele finalmente fez um movimento para trás para poder ajeitar-se em cima de mim, sorri e olhei para seu rosto. Era belíssimo, com um sorriso branco e os olhos castanhos – como seus cabelos curtos e sedosos. Foi somente por meio segundo que consegui olhá-lo pela luz do luar, mas foi o suficiente para mantê-lo para sempre em minha memória. Ele e esse sexo maravilhoso que ele está me promovendo.

Como eu suspeitava, de fraco ele não tinha nada. Só não direi que é superdotado porque aí já seria insulto. Mas o jeito que ele mexia, somado ao meu rebolado e mais uma contribuição fisiológica masculina, foram demais para somente uma mulher. O atrito que nossos corpos proporcionavam, o seu gemido entredentes mais do que excitante – enlouquecedor -, o caminho que ele percorria, indo e voltando, indo e voltando, dentro de mim, me fizeram segurar o cobertor e apertá-lo com força, quase rasgando-o - algodão egípcio ou não, estava virando frangalhos em minhas unhas.

Meus gemidos começaram a ficar mais altos e eu joguei minha cabeça para trás, abrindo mais as pernas, para sentir todo o poder que aquele estranho poderia me proporcionar. Mas agora o homem já não continha mais seus gemidos nos dentes. Ele os soltava pela garganta, quase guturalmente. Os meus, finos, foram quase apagados pelos deles, mas na reta final, quando nenhum de nós já conseguia mais se segurar, quase gritamos em uníssono, com os gemidos mais prazerosos de nossas vidas.

Soltei o lençol, ainda com as mãos rígidas e abracei o corpo mole que caíra em cima de mim, cravando minhas unhas em suas costas.

Ofegante, não consegui pensar em nada a não ser no ato maluco que acabara de cometer. Ele também não parecia acreditar no que havia feito, mas não estava arrependido – senti pela sua respiração. Continuou a me abraçar e não saiu de dentro de mim, o que me não me deu a oportunidade de esquecer o seu poder. Nos viramos de lado, sem sair da posição que estávamos.

Acariciei o seu rosto e só consegui balbuciar algumas coisas antes de sentir os olhos pesarem e adormecer com um sorriso, exaustíssima. Sonhei que alguém beijava minha testa. Sonhei também que alguém me respondia o que eu tinha dito, mas só depois de algum tempo que fui lembrar o que me disseram no sonho.

De manhã, pus uma camisa masculina – sempre guardo alguma aqui em casa, caso haja algum imprevisto – e fui para a minha enorme sala. Lá já encontrei café com torradas, provavelmente serviço de quarto. Com uma torrada na boca e café numa mão, liguei a TV com o controle, exatamente na hora que estava passando o noticiário matinal.

"No Hareia Flats, um ladrão, agora apelidado de homem-aranha, escalou os quarenta andares do prédio e roubou o equivalente a quinze milhões de reais em jóias, relógios e até obras de arte. A queixa foi confirmada depois que se ouviram gritos em um dos apartamentos. Não são conhecidos maiores detalhes."

A torrada caiu de minha boca, que estava aberta. Quase que derramo o café quando a campainha toca. Corri para a porta e nem me dei o trabalho de olhar quem era, fui logo arreganhando-a.

Minha cara de surpresa era evidente, eu quase podia vê-la refletida nos olhos sorridentes do homem a minha frente. Minha surpresa virou vileza, e sorri safada. Puxei-o pela gravata e fechei a porta.

"Nunca mais vamos nos ver, não é?"

"Esse nunca pode passar mais rápido do que você imagina."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIII GENTEEEEEEEEEE!!! **

**POR FAVOR, NÃO ME MATEEM X_X EU ESCREVI ESSA HISTÓRIA DO NAAAAAAAAAAAADA E DEU VONTADE DE POSTAR QUI, MAS POR FAVOR, NÃO ME MATEM POR DESAVENÇAS ANTERIORES ;___;**

**Olha, eu realmente não sei quem são os personagens dessa história, só botei Kagome porque é a minha prferida, mas vcs podem soltar suas imaginações ;DDDDDDDDDDDDDDD (eu realmente prefiro que seja a Kagome e não outra - como a kikyou u-u - mas a imaginação eh de vcs ;DD)**

**AMO VCS, NÃO ME ODEIEM**

**KISSUS DA YUKI O/**


End file.
